Rescue Me
by IchigoRenji
Summary: ONESHOT! Kurt Hummel has been bullied to the point that he wants to leave Lima Ohio for good. Harry Potter meets Kurt quite back accident and grants Kurt his wish. This story has implied Slash, not between Kurt and Harry though! COMPLETE! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Rescue Me**

**By: IchigoRenji**

**Authors Note: Hello everyone and welcome to my latest short fiction, Rescue Me. This is a Harry Potter x Glee crossover and it is the first crossover I've ever written. It's a bit fast paced and I know I could have technically made it into a multi-chapter story, however I'm extremely busy with College at the moment and so I didn't have the time to make this a multi-chapter fic.**

**This story, or should I say plot bunny, has been in my head for quite some time. I love runaway! Kurt stories and couldn't help but write my own. I have another series called "Tell Me Goodbye" which is also Runaway! Kurt, if you guys are interested.**

**Anyways, this story has not been beta read, so sorry if you find a ton of mistakes. If you do spot any, just let me know, and I'll see about fixing them.**

**So, enough small talk from me, please enjoy this story and PLEASE leave a comment letting me know what you thought of it.**

**Cheers!**

**IchigoRenji**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously. **

**0.0**

**~Rescue Me~**

**0.0**

Kurt groaned as he once again pulled himself out of the dumpsters. His cloths stained by the garbage said dumpster contained. "Ruined." he muttered darkly. He looked himself up and down sadly before brushing himself off and collecting his things which had been scattered across the ground by the jocks that had dumped him in the dumpster.

Seventeen year old Kurt Hummel hated how people treated him. Just because he was Gay. Seriously, why couldn't they grow up? why couldn't they understand that you can't 'catch' gay from someone. You either are, or you aren't. Simple as that.

"Simple minded idiots." he fumed as he carefully stood up, wanting to avoid stretching the muscles in his back which was one solid bruise. As of late, the bullying had become worse. It wasn't just happening at school. No, the jocks were now accosting him when ever they saw him. Even in town!

Closing his eyes, Kurt leaned against the brick wall beside the dumpster and rested his head against the hard surface, eyes closed. It really hurt...the fact that people couldn't accept him for who he was. The fact that they resorted to violence towards him hurt worse. It wasn't just the physical pain that hurt, but the mental. Whoever came up with "sticks and stones can break your bones, but words will never hurt me" really needed a reality check. Slushies, punches, locker slams, dumpster tosses...that wasn't normal. Then there was the name calling...oh how he HATED the name calling and the slurs against him.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice called down the ally. Kurt lifted his head and looked to the man who was walking towards him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the concerned emerald eyes looking at him.

Kurt gave a soft smile and nodded, "Yeah, I'm alright. Nothing I can't handle." looking at the man who had shown some concern. He noted that the man had stunning emerald eyes and wild, messy black hair. He was actually pretty short now that he stood in front of Kurt. Maybe two or so inches taller than him.

The emerald eye'd man frowned as he looked Kurt up and down, "Mate, I think you look anything _but_ alright. Those teens that I ran into back there were talking how they beat the stuffing out of the fag...though I don't know why they called you a cigarette."

Kurt blinked before bursting into laughter bitterly, "Yeah, they would call me that. And around here, fag is a derogatory term for homosexual."

The black haired man's jaw dropped, "they beat you for being gay? seriously? What are we, living in the dark ages or something?"

Kurt sighed, "around here, we may as well be. People hate change, and being different."

The emerald eyed man nodded in understanding, "Been there, done that. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter."

Kurt smiled, "Kurt Hummel."

0.0

"So, how long are you staying in town for?" Kurt asked a little while later when Harry treated him out for coffee at the Lima Bean.

Harry played with his coffee cup, "A week or two maybe. It usually depends."

"Depends on what?" Kurt asked curiously, his head tilted to the side cutely.

Harry grinned, "depends if I find something interesting." he winked. Kurt blushed.

"Oh."

After a few minutes of just drinking their coffee and relaxing Harry sat up strait and leaned forward a bit towards his young companion.

"Kurt, how long have people been hurting you."

"Since I started Kindergarten. I liked the color pink, fashionable heals and tea parties. Other boys liked mud, frogs and sports. I was quickly the odd one out. Nobody really liked me." Kurt replied sadly looking down at his coffee cup in his hands, "It got worse as I got older. When I joined the Glee club, were we sing and dance and all that, life became Hell. Pure and utter Hell."

Harry shook his head, "Where were the adults in all this? They should stop things like this from happening." his emerald eyes watching his young friend sadly.

"They didn't do anything Harry. They walked by as if nothing had happened or was happening." Kurt whispered brokenly, his head bowed and his shoulders hunched.

Sniffing back a few tears Kurt straightened up, and flinched as the bruise on his back was made known again.

"Kurt, how badly are you hurt?" Harry asked with a critical eye.

"Ummm...I'm pretty sure my entire body is one solid bruise."

"Right, come with me, I'll get you fixed up."

Kurt nodded as he stood up slowly. Harry took him gently by the arm, slung the younger teen's bag across his own back and leading Kurt out the door.

Even though Kurt had only known Harry for half an hour at most, he felt completely at ease with the older man. He felt safe, in a way he had only felt when locked him his bedroom at home. Harry cared...hew was gentle.

Ten minutes later Kurt and Harry stood before a small camper trailer and truck. "It's not much, but it's home." Harry explained. Kurt gave a small smile as he was lead inside.

Harry sat Kurt down on the small sofa in the trailer before heading to his medical cabinet and collecting extra strength bruise balm. "I need you to take off your shirt Kurt. I'll see how bad it looks and put some of this bruise balm on it. Alright?"

"Alright."

As it turned out, Kurt couldn't take his shirt off without help. His back was so stiff it wasn't even funny. Harry winched as he saw the damage that was Kurt's back.

"Damn...what did they do to you Kurt?"

"Oh you know, locker slams, dumpster dives, hitting, kicking, punches. That sort of thing." Kurt explained bitterly.

It took twenty minutes to cover Kurt's back and arms. Harry gave the teen an extra pot of balm to take home, and before the younger boy left to go home Harry took Kurt's face into his palms gently. "Kurt, if they hurt you again, you can come to me any time. Alright?"

Kurt nodded softly, tears threatening to fall. "Hey, don't cry baby." the teen sniffed and blinked his watery eyes at his savior, Harry whipping the tears away. "You'll be alright."

"Thank you so much Harry. You are the first person I've ever met that treated me so kindly, besides my family. Thank you."

Harry smiled, "Think nothing of it Kurt. You are an amazing, special, talented teen. You deserve the moon and the stars and so much more."

0.0

As it turned out, Kurt came by to visit Harry nearly every day after that. Some days happy as can be, other days nearly in tears. Finally, after two weeks Kurt literarily broke down in Harry's arms.

"Harry, please take me away from here. I can't do this anymore!"

"What happened baby?" Harry asked in bewilderment. Kurt was nearly hysterical.

"That b-bastard! He kissed me!" Kurt shrieked, throwing his hands in the air, "and he...he-he tried to-"

Harry blinked before pulling Kurt into his arms in a tight hug. Inside he was seething, these teens needed to be punished. This was going too far. They dared to sexually assault Kurt!

"Shhhhh, It's okay Kurt. Everything will be okay now." he tried to comfort the teen in his arms by rocking him back and forth gently.

It took close to thirty minutes to calm Kurt down. "Kurt, did you mean what you said, do you want to leave this place? Do you want to leave Lima?"

Kurt nodded tiredly, "Yes...please, take me away from here."

"Alright Kurt. I can take you away, but I have to ask you something. Do you trust me?"

he asked seriously, looking Kurt in the eye.

"With my life and everything that I hold dear." Kurt whispered softly.

"Then I shall tell you my biggest secret."

With that Harry began to explain that he was a Wizard and everything that had happened in his life as a wizard. His adventures in Hogwarts, the war...loosing everyone he loved. He ended his story by telling Kurt that he would use magic to disguise the teen and get him out of Lima.

Kurt had taken everything Harry told him in stride. Even after being told such unbelievable things, he believed Harry. He hadn't lied when he said he trusted the older man with is life and everything he held dear..

"We'll do it tonight then." Harry whispered into Kurt's ear.

0.0

That night was the busiest night of Kurt's life. He had gone home and locked himself in his room, not bothering to come up for dinner, no matter how much his father, Finn and Carole pleaded.

When they finally went to bed a few hours later, Kurt had everything he wanted to take with him placed onto his bed. Boxes of cloths, CD's, his radio and laptop, his sai swords, his tiara collection, his dvd's and photo albums...everything he held dear.

At 12am he let Harry in through the basement window and the older man shrunk Kurt's things and they packed them into one box. Before they left, Kurt took one long look at the place he had called home and whispered a broken goodbye.

Nothing would convince him to stay in this place that had caused him so much pain. Not his father - even though he'd miss him so much; not the Glee club. Nothing.

0.0

That following morning Harry and a glamoured Kurt Hummel - now Andrew Potter, twin of Harry Potter - left Lima Ohio for good. When Harry had asked Kurt what he wanted to look like and what his name would be, Kurt had shrugged nonchalantly and asked for shoulder length black hair and emerald eyes. He figured since they were nearly the same height, that he could pass as Harry's twin brother. And as for a name, he wanted something that meant strength. Andrew meant Strength.

Harry had smiled and with a few waves of his holly phoenix feather wand, Andrew Potter was born.

They drove across the country for several days, only stopping for food, gas and sleep. And before they knew it, they had arrived in New York city. Harry took Andrew into the magical portion of New York and they visited the Gringotts branch there. Kurt was given papers that legally declared him Andrew Sirius Potter and Harry blood adopted Andrew into his family.

With the blood adoption came a few changes, Kurt's eyes which were a Glasz color, now had even deeper emerald flecks in them. His light brown hair had turned black he grew two inches in height. He didn't look a thing like Kurt Hummel. He was now in the eyes of the law, Andrew Sirius Potter, brother of Harry James Potter. No one, not even the muggle police would be able to prove that he wasn't who he said he was. They'd never find out that he was once Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

0.0

Harry and Andrew explored New York and stayed there for close to two years. Andrew had expressed the wish to go to school there, and so Harry made sure he got into the best school there was. Andrew was taking music and theater along with fashion design. Harry on the other hand, decided to take a graphic design program. Two years and they both graduated at the top of their classes before they decided to continue traveling.

0.0

When Kurt had disappeared, his family had called the police and a country wide man hunt began. But no matter where they looked, Kurt was no where to be found. The police couldn't find him, nobody had seen him. Nearly seven months passed before the search was declared terminated.

0.0

As all things go, time passed rapidly. Harry and Kurt had visited New York, they had traveled to nearly every major state in the USA, before jumping the pond as it were, to Europe. The went to France and to Italy and Britain, and so many other places.

Andrew no longer cared for designer things (i.e. Shoes, cloths, accessories), instead he collected various items from the different places they traveled. He had a wardrobe full of things he designed and made. He had his own fashion line and was always uniquely dressed.

Never had he been happier that Harry's travel trailer was magically expanded on the inside. Because, if it hadn't been, they'd have never been able to take all the things they had bought with them.

Harry couldn't have been happier. He loved his younger brother with every fiber of his being. Andrew was an amazing individual. He only hoped that one day Andrew would find someone to call his own.

0.0

Andrew was now twenty-seven years old, ten years had passed since Harry had taken him away from Lima Ohio. Harry himself was now thirty-four. Regardless of the fact that they had traveled around the world more than once, they were finally settling into one place. Harry's homeland, England.

Harry had rented a small flat in the heart of London itself. 221C Baker Street. Though it was a small flat, a basement flat, it was the perfect size for Harry and Andrew. They had refurbished it quite quickly thanks to Harry's magic, and by the end of the first week, they had moved in comfortably. Of course, Harry had magically enlarged the one bedroom so that he and Andrew could put two beds in there and still have plenty of room left over for other things.

It was nearly a week and a half after they moved in that they finally met their neighbors. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson (having constantly missed each other every single time). As it was, Sherlock became quite smitten with Andrew, falling for his lovable personality nearly instantly. For those that knew Sherlock and how he was like, they had been shocked to find that he had fallen for the younger man.

In turn, Harry fell in love with Mycroft Holmes after the man came to visit his brother a few days later.

To anyone who knew these four men, they would have thought them the strangest people ever. Two closed off genius's and two mellow younger men. However, they got along wonderfully and that was all that mattered.

Time passed quickly after that, John Watson ended up marrying Molly Hooper of all people, two years later. Sherlock proposed to Andrew on a crime scene after Sherlock had solved said case, much to the shock of everyone present. Anderson and Sgt. Donavan had been rendered speechless (which had happened more than once since Andrew had come into Sherlock's life), while John and Greg Lestrade just grinned. It had taken Sherlock nearly three years to pull up the courage to pop the question.

Harry and Mycroft had married shortly after John and Molly had.

Back in Lima Ohio, no one ever heard from Kurt again. He had been declared missing and most likely dead a year after he vanished. Burt Hummel had clung tightly to his family even more since that time. And though reasons as to why Kurt had disappeared had gone through his mind a million times since his son vanished, deep within his heart he knew it had been because of the bullies. He clung to the hope that his boy was safe and happy where ever he may be. And with that hope, he could move on with strength.

The End


	2. a note on this story

**Note about this story:**

Hey everyone, So you've read "Rescue Me" and some of you are thinking that it's lame or is too fast paced. I'll admit, its a bit of both and it reads more like a summary than an actual story.

One of the reasons I posted this story was to see what you all thought of the idea. I am planning on re-writing it as a multi chapter fic once I have some time. It'll take a while, because I am in College and I am 17 weeks away from graduation, and my Graphic Design program is really tough.

Once I do start the re-write, I'll be fleshing the story out drastically. I really want to go deeper into the situation of Kurt's bullying, take a chapter or two on that before introducing Harry. I also want to write a few chapters on Harry's situation. Why he is traveling and so forth. So yeah, this was just a quick way of introducing you to my plot bunny.

With that said, I do hope you liked my story, even just a little, and will keep an eye out for the re-write. It's in the works guys, and I have already got several things planned for it. So please don't be discouraged. I hate bad stories just as much as the next person, and I really want to make this work.

I'll leave it at that for now.

Thank you for taking the time to read my 'story' and this note, and for understanding.

Jorinda (a.k.a IchigoRenji)


End file.
